cartas a traves del tiempo
by madeleinemarivop
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado, cartas que no se entregaron y pensamientos que fueron guardados, pequeñas historias que involucran a todas las parejas que amamos: k&I, S&R,M&S, K&S y más, disfrutenlos!
1. cartas a traves del tiempo

Jamás pensé que dolería tanto estar lejos de él, aunque siento que fue lo mejor haberme ido de su lado, el pozo dejó de funcionar después de la última pelea cuando derrotamos a Naraku, y aún no logro olvidarlo, he intentado mil formas para poder activar de nuevo el pozo, pero ha sido en vano, entonces decidí dejarle notas dentro, quizás ellas puedan viajar por mí.

_Inuyasha:_

_¿Cuánto tiempo pasará?..._

_No lo sé…desearía olvidarte,_

_Pero no puedo arrancarte de mí,_

_Aún estas presente en mi corazón,_

_Aún por las noches te llamo,_

_Intentando decirte que ¡te amo!_

_Y en la lejanía intento verte,_

_Pero la realidad vuelve a ganar._

Pienso que recibes esas notas que te escribo, sueño que te veo y que estaremos juntos de nuevo, pero cada día que pasa lo veo más imposible, la perla era lo que me hacía viajar a tu lado a la época antigua, y no puedo evitar llorar, ¡te extrañó tanto!, aunque pienso que ahora tú estás feliz al lado de Kikyo.

_Y quisiera decirte que aún vivo._

_Que aún te extraño,_

_Pero recuerdo el final,_

_Y la cobardía vuelve a llegar._

Hoy regrese de nuevo al pozo, se me ha hecho costumbre, pero tengo que continuar con mi vida, ya no puedo seguir viviendo de un sueño… aunque mi corazón desea volver a verte, si pudiera tenerte frente a mi te diría todo lo que siento y te diría que te amo, pero no es posible mi misión termino y tengo que resignarme a estar sin ti.

_Algún día volveré a verte,_

_Y tal vez encuentre el valor_

_Para volverte a llamar "amor"_

_Y tal vez entonces,_

_Tú puedas verme y tenerme,_

_Para nunca volvernos a separar._

Hoy como todos los días fui al pozo, y mi corazón casi se detiene, ¡ahí estabas!, sentado en la orilla, no supe que hacer, solo corrí y te abrace.

-Kagome…

-Inuyasha, ¡te extrañe tanto!-

-recibí tus mensajes

-¿en serio?

-sí, y quiero que sepas que yo escojo estar a tu lado para siempre-

Me perdí en tu mirada y supe que a veces los sueños pueden hacerse realidad

-Inuyasha… te amo.

-y yo te amo a ti-

Te bese con tanta desesperación que caímos al piso, mi felicidad estaba completa tú estabas a mi lado… hoy solo puedo decirte que no importa que no depare el futuro, siempre y cuando te quedes a mi lado.


	2. una noche a tu lado

Hola, aqui les dejo este pequeño escrito, que fue inspirado en uno de los pensamientos que escribí hace como 7 años, fue una interesante experiencia la que dió origen a esto, así que espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios, porque me gustaria subir pequeñas historias inspiradas en mis pensamientos, y pues como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen solo las historias... a leer.

UNA NOCHE A TU LADO

El sol entraba por la ventana, abrió los ojos perezosamente y sonrió había pasado la noche con ese peligroso peli plateado, pero vio a su alrededor y ya no estaba, se levanto cubriendo su desnudes con la sabana y miro por la ventana, toco sus labios con la punta de sus dedos y cerro sus ojos.

_Aún palpitan tus besos en mi boca,_

_Aún tus caricias palpitan en mi piel,_

_Y puedo sentirte mío sin tenerte_

_Y me entregue a tus brazos así._

Entonces sintió unas manos deslizarse por su cintura y ese aroma tan conocido la envolvió, ella se dejo llevar y se refugió en esos brazos fuertes que la hacían sentirse segura y protegida, entonces se giro para poder ver de nuevo esos ojos que eran como oro liquido y sonrió al recordar la batalla de anoche.

_Solo por el deseo de poseerte,_

_Y por la aventura de sentirte,_

_De recordar tu semblante de triunfo,_

_De sentir el temblor de tu cuerpo._

Pero el deseo y la pasión aun no estaban saciadas, él volvió a besarla, tan apasionado y delicado, tan salvaje y atento, tan él, no había mejor lenguaje que el del amor en la piel, sentir esos besos recorrerla toda la hacían arquearse de placer, él sabía que ella no le pertenecía, que era una criatura libre pero eso no importaba, en ese instante la tenía para él solo y sonrió por ese simple hecho.

_Y así solo fundirnos en uno,_

_Sin querer pertenecerle a nadie,_

_Seguir nuestras vidas_

_Y solo al recordar, sonreír._

Necesitaba respirar, ese hombre la dejaba sin aliento, le encantaba poder verlo era un hermoso sueño convertido en realidad, a pesar de haber viajado con él desde pequeña, jamás pensó que terminaría en la misma habitación compartiendo la misma cama, pero eso ya no importaba, ella sabía que él jamás le diría que la amaba y no importaba porque se lo demostraba con otras cosas, aunque le hubiera gustado escuchárselo decir solo una vez, pero sabía perfecta mente que eso jamás ocurriría, no importaba, por esa noche lo tenía para ella sola y podía esconder ese gran amor en ese juego seductor y sexual.

_Y me encanta verte,_

_Saber que cuando te veo_

_El deseo asoma a tus ojos_

_Y te reflejaras en los míos_

_Y solo entonces sabrás cuanto te amo y deseo._

Pero fue en ese instante en que escuchó su voz ronca y sensual cerca de su oído.

-Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, eres una humana bastante especial y lo mejor es que eres mía ahora-

Al escucharlo sentiste que un calor te invadía, porque por fin después de tanto tiempo Seshomaru había dicho que la amaba, Rin solo sonrió y lo volvió a besar, su felicidad era evidente, se amarían hasta el fin de su vida.

FIN


	3. Aroma de tu recuerdo

Hola, les traje un nuevo pensamiento espero que les agrade, ahora la historia involucra a Sheshomaru, Kagura y a Rin, espero que les guste... y como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia y el pensamiento son mios.

Disfrutenlo...

Aroma de tu recuerdo.

No hacía falta abrir los ojos, sabía que de nuevo estaba aquí, podía sentir el perfume de su aliento cerca de mi rostro, era extraño… Jamás pensé poder sentir esta clase de sentimientos, sin saberlo la ame desde que la vi, pero no podía darme el lujo que se dieran cuenta de lo que en realidad me hacía sentir, y me volví frio e indiferente con ella, no quería que supiera que me tenía hecho un estúpido, pero ahora todo es diferente, ella ya no esta en este mundo, ella ahora es libre.

_A veces te siento cerca,_

_Se que me buscas desde hace tiempo_

_Puedo escuchar tu voz_

_Y siento el latido de tu corazón._

No puedo verla y eso me enfurece, porque la puedo sentir, puedo sentir sus caricias en mi rostro, a veces escucho su risa como un repiquetear de campanitas bien afinadas, y oler su verdadera esencia a viento y vida, a margaritas y fresas, a vida y libertad.

_Se que cuando duermo me ves_

_Pues al despertar_

_Tu aroma inunda todo_

_Y tu calor aún está en mi piel._

Esta situación se me esta volviendo más insoportable cada día que pasa, si yo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, te tomaría entre mis brazos y no te dejaría ir jamás, te diría todos los días que te amo y que eres la razón de mi vida, la luz que ilumina mis noches mas oscuras, te haría el amor con total ternura y te cubriría de besos, pero eso ya no puede ser…¡y maldigo mi cobardía y mi orgullo estúpido!... de no darme cuenta de lo mucho que tu me amaste y que me aceptaste tal como soy, te ame en silencio, te ame con el corazón, el alma y mi vida, pero no fue suficiente… ahora la misma vida me da una segunda oportunidad de no volver a cometer el mismo error… tengo que dejarte ir.

_Pero ya no puedo amarte_

_Ya no puedo estar junto a ti_

_Eres parte del pasado_

_Y yo sigo caminando… sin ti._

Y es por eso que aquí frente a tu sepulcro, te digo adiós amor mío, te dejo libre y me libero de ti, gracias por enseñarme a amar, gracias por amarme sin condiciones, gracias por los momentos a tu lado gracias por las sonrisas que me regalaste, por todo eso ¡gracias!.

_Hoy te escribo estas líneas_

_Para que sepas que continúo_

_Para decirte que te ame tanto_

_Que hoy te dejo libre,_

_Libre de tu promesa_

_Libre de este amor prohibido_

_Por ser en destiempo._

No puedo seguirte aún, se que algún día volveremos a vernos, volveré a estrecharte entre mis brazos y seremos felices… pero ahora tengo que irme, todo lo que siento por ti lo guardare en mi corazón para dártelo cuando te vuelva a ver.

-Señor Seshomaru… creo que ella sabe que la quiso mucho-

-lo se Rin, pero ahora tú eres mi presente, ahora tu llenas de amor mi corazón- y la beso con pasión, la beso con amor infinito- y te he dicho que no me llames "Señor", ahora que estamos casados puedes tutearme- y le sonrió con ternura.

-lo se, pero a veces me resulta increíble que estemos casados… es como un sueño- dijo la chica de ojos cafés y sonrisa ligera.

-te ame desde siempre Rin, no es raro que te pidiera fueras mi esposa… o ¿ya te arrepentiste?- y la voz del peli plateado sonó triste.

-no, nunca,! soy tan feliz a tu lado que no me imagino estar en otro lugar mejor¡- y sonrió- también sé que la amaste mucho, y ella a ti, al final ella murió feliz porque tú fuiste la última imagen que vio en este mundo… y he tomado una decisión, si tenemos una hija le pondré Kagura, ¿estas de acuerdo?-

Él la miro con sorpresa, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado… sonrió ampliamente y la volvió a besar para después depositar un tierno beso en su vientre abultado, y por un momento imagino a una linda cachorrita con sonrisa ligera y ojos dorados, sintió como su mujer le acariciaba su cabeza y volvió a besar a su hijo.

-no es necesario que le pongas ese nombre, de todos modos Kagura no ha sido olvidada…el viento tiene su aroma y ella ya es libre, y yo te amo a ti- y la abrazo por la cintura con cuidado de no lastimarla a ella ni a su pequeño heredero- es hora de irnos, ya me he despedido de ella, ahora ella es libre-

Y sin más salieron volando hacia el oeste, una leve brisa los envolvió a ambos, como si los acariciara el viento, ambos sabían que era ella dándoles su bendición, liberando el corazón de él para que fuera feliz.

FIN.

Agradezco a los que se han detenido a leer estos fragmentos de mi corazón. mil gracias por dejarme sus comentarios. nos vemos pronto.


	4. recuerdos

**hola, de nuevo les traigo una pequeña historia más, esta vez la pareja es de Seshomaru y Kagome, espero que les guste, este pensamiento fue hecho por mi en el 2005, y creo que le queda perfecto a esta pareja, y pues ya saben que los personajes no son mios pero la historia y el pensamiento son totalmente de mi autoria, así que espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Ahora si a leer...**

**RECUERDOS.**

_Recuerdos lejanos…_

_Acuden a la memoria hoy,_

_Recuerdo de un tiempo olvidado,_

_En donde nos amamos._

Todo fue tan extraño… no era que lo hubiera planeado ni nada por el estilo, solo paso, y fue de un modo tan natural, al final Inuyasha se había decidido por Kikyo, no fue algo que me sorprendiera, en el fondo sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo, no voy a negar que él me quiso mucho pero jamás llegaría a amarme como a ella, sentí mucho dolor en aquel momento, fue como si mi corazón hubiera explotado en mil pedazos de dolor puro, y lo único que hice fue llorar, la última imagen que tuve de él fue borrosa a causa de mis lagrimas.

-Kagome…- dijo en un susurro.-lo siento tanto… no quise herirte…- su voz era de dolor, pero creo que mi dolor lo superaba, le conteste en un susurro que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un grito de dolor.

-no hables más Inuyasha, tu tomaste tu decisión y yo la mía, no quiero saber nada de ti jamás, me iré a mi época y borrare tu recuerdo, me arrancaré este sentimiento del corazón, no quiero volver a verte jamás-

Y como si se me fuera el alma corrí por el bosque, tenía que llegar al pozo y regresar a mi tiempo, necesitaba arrancarme esto del corazón no quería volver a verlo, mis lagrimas nublaban mi vista y por eso no pude verlo hasta que choque con su cuerpo, cerré los ojos por instinto esperando sentir el duro suelo chocar contra mi cuerpo, pero nunca llegue a caer unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron, cuando abrí los ojos no lo podía creer, ¡era Seshomaru!, él era el que me sostenía, claro que me lleve el susto de mi vida, pensé que vendría a matarme o algo así, entonces volvía acerrar los ojos, rogando al cielo que mi muerte fuera rápida, pero no fue la muerte lo que encontré, sino la vida.

-¿porque corres tan desesperada?, lo que sea que te persigue solo tú puedes enfrentarlo, ¡no seas cobarde!-

Su voz era la de siempre fría, calculadora, pero había algo diferente, había ¿preocupación?.. abrí lo ojos lentamente solo para perderme en esas lagunas doradas que tenía por ojos, eran similares a los de su hermano pero si podía ver una diferencia, los ojos de Seshomaru eran fríos, carentes de emociones o al menos siempre me parecieron así, pero ahora verlos tan de cerca me di cuenta de que había vida, eran cálidos y tiernos, claro que esto no encajaba con su voz, entonces sentí como sus brazos se cerraban más alrededor de mi cuerpo, acercándome más a su rostro, podía sentir su aliento golpear mi rostro, entonces mi corazón comenzó a latir locamente, trague saliva y parpadeé varias veces, de verdad una parte de mi cerebro me decía que aquello no era posible, no cabía ninguna posibilidad que el poderoso Seshomaru, el lord de las tierras del oeste me estuviera abrazando e intentara besarme, pero otra parte me gritaba que lo besara, que me dejara ir, entonces casi en un susurro le conteste.

-no soy cobarde, solo quiero que deje de dolerme el alma, solo quiero irme a casa-

Entonces sin decirme nada sus labios se estrellaron en los míos, en ese instante el universo, el bosque, el dolor, todo desapareció, fue la sensación más increíble que jamás haya sentido, era como si de repente todo tomara su justo lugar y yo encajara a la perfección en ese momento, fue como si esos labios y los míos hubieran sido hechos para acoplarse a la perfección, entonces pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje más hacía mi, abrí la boca y lo deje que entrara en ella, quería que ese aroma llegase a todo mi ser, a cada rincón de mis células, sentí su lengua explorarme, reconocerme como suya, me apretó más a su cuerpo, era como si quisiéramos fundirnos en uno solo, y por un instante de locura olvide la causa de mi llanto y de mi dolor, Seshomaru me había hechizado, había obrado magia en mi corazón y mi alma, porque un poderoso sentimiento exploto en mi corazón, cálido, ardiente, poderoso y enorme, que no cabía en mi pecho.

_Aún puedo oler el bosque,_

_Y saborear tus besos hechiceros,_

_Aun puedo tus besos sentir,_

_Pues no he dejado de amarte._

Sentí que el piso se me movía, pero no deje de besarlo, comencé a sentir el viento jugando con mi cabello, pero no quería soltarlo, no quería dejar de besarlo, quería seguir saboreando esa dulce boca, sentí de nuevo la tierra firme bajo mis pies, y sentí la necesidad de volver a respirar, abrí los ojos solo para verme reflejada en esos soles que me observaban, pego su frente a la mía y note que también su respiración era agitada, puse mi mano sobre su pecho y sonreí al sentir el rápido palpitar de su corazón.

-no quiero que te vayas así, esta noche quiero que seas mía, y si mañana quieres irte no te detendré- dijo con una pasión en su voz que me derritió, era ronca y suave, tenía implícita la suplica de que me quedara con él, por primera vez en mi vida no pensé, solo deje que mi cuerpo hablara, lo bese en una muda afirmación de querer pasar la noche con él, me beso esta vez con más pasión, con deseo y lujuria, acarició mis piernas y subió hasta llegar a mis pechos, deje que mi cuerpo me guiara y solté un gemido de placer, ahora podía sentir la excitación de él, me tendió sobre esa linda estola y nos desnudamos, besamos cada rincón de nuestra anatomía dejando atrás la razón, cuando me penetro lo hizo tan dulce y suavemente.

-se que es tu primera vez, seré gentil contigo- me dijo casi en un susurro ronco

Yo solo me concentré en mirar sus dulces ojos dorados sin pensar en el mañana y le sonreí, entonces lo sentí entrar en mi, solo por un momento el mundo se tiño de rojo y un dolor agudo me travesó, que me mordí mi labio y gemí de dolor, él me beso despacio.

-si pudiera evitarte esto lo haría, pero te prometo que se pasará pronto-

Entonces volvió a embestirme entrando totalmente en mi cuerpo, se quedó quieto, besándome y bebiéndose mis lágrimas.

-el dolor pasara y cuando pase podrás ver el paraíso y la felicidad completa, volverás a sentir y ya no te dolerá.-

Sus palabras fueron algo tan liberador, entonces lo supe, el dolor de haber perdido a Inuyasha ahora era sustituido por la felicidad de estar con Seshomaru, entonces sentí el vaivén de sus caderas, entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo, provocándome oleadas de un placer que rayaba en la locura, sentí como mi interior se contraía y escuchaba los gemidos roncos de él más rápidos, entonces mi mundo se lleno de luces de colores, vi al universo achicarse, expandirse y explotar en colores tan vivos, que tuve que aferrarme a su espalda, lo sentí tensarse y temblar, derramándose en mi interior, vino la calma, me acurruque en su pecho y me quedé dormida, me sumí en la deliciosa inconsciencia, desperté unas horas después, estaba desnuda abrazando a ese demonio que era frio y sin sentimientos ante el mundo, pero yo lo había conocido en una noche más allá de lo que le hubiera gustado a él, pero aún tenía que cerrar un capitulo en mi vida y el único modo era desde mi tiempo, así que con cuidado me levante y me vestí deprisa, le di un beso en los labios y corrí hacia el pozo, sin pensarlo ni voltear atrás me lance en su interior, lo último que escuche fue su voz gritando mi nombre, cerré los ojos y grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-volveré por ti Seshomaru-

Regrese a mi época, ahora estoy aquí sentada escribiendo estas líneas solo para poder entender todo.

_Pero hoy solo una imagen,_

_Mantiene viva a la razón,_

_De que las almas se unirán,_

_Llegado el momento te veré._

Han pasado casi dos meses desde que volví, intente regresar a la semana de haber llegado, per el pozo ya no funciona y mi corazón ahora duele, pero ya no por Inuyasha, sino por mi demonio perro, por mi lord, no he dejado de ir ningún día al pozo, le he gritado, le he rogado que me deje volver por Seshomaru pero nada funciona, aunque me doy cuenta de que este dolor no es mortal porque una aparte de mi sabe que lo volveré a ver de nuevo, aunque no tengo idea de cuando será, pero se que cuando eso pase nunca más nos separaremos, me di cuenta de que el amor a veces viene de golpe y sin avisarte, y que eso solo pasa cuando encontraste a tu complemento y el mío es él.

_Y mientras tanto esto pasa,_

_Continuaré mi peregrinar,_

_Buscándote más allá del mar,_

_En el bosque de roble, se que te veré_

_Y a la luz de la luna llena_

_Uniremos en está vida_

_Aquello que en la otra inconcluso quedó._

Hoy como todos los días desde hace 1 año mis pasos me llevaron al pozo, lance un suspiro cansado, el pozo seguía sin funcionar, con cada intento me entristecía más, ¿Cómo hacer que ese pozo volviera a funcionar?, no lo sabía, en ese año había probado casi todos los encantamientos del libro del abuelo, pero nada servía, entonces salí una brisa revolvió mi cabello, camine hasta el árbol sagrado, lo curioso es que ya no me recordaba a Inuyasha, me traía el recuerdo de Seshomaru, no pude evitar que las lagrimas llenaran mis ojos, ¡lo extrañaba tanto!, de pronto sentí que alguien estaba parado atrás de mi por un momento pensé que era el abuelo, pero cuando la brisa volvió a soplar me trajo su aroma, ese aroma de bosque y tierra, el aroma dulce y peligroso, me gire despacio y el corazón me dio un vuelco ¡parado frente a mi estaba él!, me levante despacio pensando que era una ilusión, por un instante pensé que el dolor de no poder ir con él me había ya vuelto loca y mi mente me jugaba una cruel broma, camine hasta él sin poder contener las lagrimas que escapaban de mis ojos, entonces cuando llegue hasta él, volví a ver su rostro frio, sin emoción, levante mi mano para tocar su rostro y comprobar que no lo alucinaba, ¡rogué por que no fuera una ilusión!, entonces sentí su piel y me arroje a sus brazos llorando descontrolada y solo atinaba a nombrarlo, sentí como sus brazos se cerraban a mi alrededor y me apretaban contra su pecho.

-¡Seshomaru, estas aquí!, te extrañe tanto-

-Kagome….-

Fue lo único que pudo decir cuando logre separarme para poder verlo de nuevo me quede en shock ¡Seshomaru estaba llorando también!, un par de gruesas lagrimas cristalinas salían de sus ojos, no lo podía creer, entonces me tomo el rostro con ambas manos y me beso, fue tan relajante volver a sentir sus labios en los míos, y supe en ese instante que ya jamás nos separaríamos, entonces tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire, pego su frente a la mía y me di cuenta de que ya no iba vestido como antes, ahora traía un traje gris y una gabardina negra, pero todo lo demás seguía siendo igual, su cabello, sus ojos, aunque las marcas de su rostro habían desaparecido al igual que la luna que tenía en la frente, él supo que era lo que veía y sonrió.

-te he estado esperando por 500 años, te he amado cada día más y ahora que te tengo no quiero que te vayas nunca más-

-nunca más Seshomaru, estaré a tu lado siempre.

Y nos volvimos a besar, este amor atravesó el tiempo y la distancia, él tuvo que esperar 500 años para volver a tenerme, sacrifico su inmortalidad y sus poderes por estar a mi lado, ahora es mortal, y no le importa dice que mientras me tenga a su lado lo demás no importa.

¿Que les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, y por cierto esto me dió la idea de hacer una nueva historia, así que pronto tnedran noticias.

nos leeremos pronto


End file.
